Fur Fighters
by V-gon
Summary: New packs new troubles. How will the werewolves of the world cop with the new changes and the new problem.


**YAY! Im finally starting this im really excited! So enjoy the first chapter of Fur fighters!**

"Ok Dudes we have come to this meeting to discuss the event of-"The American wolf started but was cut off as the blonde beside him growled. "It's rather an important matter. Since the incident had occurred 5 years ago. Other packs have sprung up! Not to mention there's two in our territory." The British wolf growled, looking up to his mate. "Hey calm down Artie We already gathered those packs up in a hotel in Liverpool." Alfred said looking around the table of other packs from all over. "Does anyone know of one of these sub-packs in there territory?" The American asked before several hands shot up including his own beta's. "Matthis your first." The Canadian said looking toward the Dane. " There's a pack in Greenland that's been reported." The blonde said grinning like this was nothing.

"There's one roaming around Europe." Francis stated before looking toward the American. "I assume there is one in North America." The French-man said rather then asked. "Of course there is and I say we go to Liverpool and confront them." The English-men grumbled before others how heard nodded in agreement. "Ok then lets head on the Liverpool, England." The American nodded before dismissing the meeting.

"Bloody hate airplanes." The English wolf growled before walking out of the airport. Everyone had split up to go to there own groups, not wanting to draw any attention to a large group. "Ok, lets head to that hotel. It shouldn't been that far." After renting a car and reaching the mention place. The lobby was empty except for a tall red-headed boy and a black-haired man. "Arthur that's two of them." Alfred said catching the scent of the two werewolves who seemed to get their scent once they entered and turned to face the group while others were still arriving.

The two seemed to bristle even further at the growing numbers. "What do ya'll want." The red-headed wolf growled glaring at the group. The older wolf though had already shifted. Black-tan fur fluffed up to make him look larger. His teeth were barred. "We want to know the same thing as to why your pack is in our territory." Arthur growled glaring at the two. The red head barked out a bit of laughter before relaxing and standing up straighter. "Ya'll ain't been down near are place since a good mount o' time so we just pulled on in." He smiled before looking to the wolf beside him. "Hey Hennery go get yer pack why don't ya." He said before turning back to the others. "Turns out ya'll were the ones who sent that letter to all the packs so, might as well meet us though you try anything to hurt my pack ya'll know whats gonna happen. " He shrugged before the black wolf huffed out a sigh and with a final glare bolted up the stairs.

The packs around the table were very tense so to speak. Members glaring at others and the new packs sitting as far away from the larger more experience packs as much as possible. "First we want to know who is Alpha of all the 'new' packs and there beta's" Ludwig stated while looking at the other's coolly. "Ok Well I'll go first and take it a step further." The red head from before said leaning back in his chair. "Im the alpha of the Texarhoma pack." He stated before glancing around the room. "My beta is Taylor, Im Nick." Nick said before the blonde beside him shifted her annoyed glare onto himself. "and these." He said motioning to a young girl and older male beside him. "Are the other members, Daniel and Axel." The Texan stated before glaring at a few curious watchers.

"Nick please let the other's look while other's continue." Hennery said before turning to the German. "Im am the alpha of the Del mai ginia pack. My beta is Roger and the others members are Ryan and Axel's twin Rika." The wolf listed before motioning to each respective member. Roger as the blonde male beside him, Ryan the red-headed wolf with crutches and the identical match of Axel as Rika. "Why split the twins up from each other?" Francis asked with a raised eyebrow. "Easy" Nick shrugged before looking at the dark haired alpha to continue. " Rika is from North Dakota which is in my territory while his brother is from South Dakota which is Nick's territory." Hennery explained looking as if this was just another regular topic.

"Why don't we finish the other introduction's from other packs, ja." A wavy haired blonde muttered glaring at the northern Europe pack. The north American packs nodded before the blonde spoke again. " Im the Alpha of the Arc rope pack. My beta is my brother Trent and im Madiline." Madiline said before glancing at the other two members of her pack. "The other members are my mate Dominic and Ryker." She stated before the looking away from the smiling black haired man and the relaxed pale headed boy. "Now if we are all down here I wish to go back to my home and never have to see the northern European pack for the rest of my days." Madiline growled before the lights cut out.

 **TADA! Its is out the first chapter of Fur Fighters is out to a rocky start. Ok for the record the names of Maddy's Nick's and Hennery's packs are all from who they characters are. Nick Taylor Daniel and Axel are Texas Oklahoma Arkansas and South Dakota. Hennery, Roger, Ryan, And Rika are Delaware, Virginia, Maine, and north Dakota. Madiline, Trent, Dominic, and Ryker are Greenland, Faroe islands, arctic, and Georgia (the country)**

 **And the next chapter on 50SoW shall be out Thursday- or Friday. So Have a great day and always R &R BYE!**


End file.
